inspectorgadgetfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspector Gadget: Mad Robots Invasion
Inspector Gadget: Mad Robots Invasion is an Inspector Gadget video game for the Sony PlayStation 2. It was released in Europe in 2003. It was developed by Silmarils and published by Light and Shadow Productions. Gameplay You play as Inspector Gadget and use your gadgets to make it past the M.A.D. agents. Readily Available Gadgets Only a small number of gadgets are available by default: *Gadget Tennis Racket- Useful in bouncing back enemy projectiles. *Gadget Hammer- Main method of attack. *Gadget Hand- If Inspector Gadget falls close enough to the edge of a platform, a robotic hand will come out of his hat to pull him up. *Gadget 'Brella- Enables Gadget to softly float towards the ground or lower platforms. Battery Gadgets These are gadgets that can only be used after Inspector Gadget has touched an icon. Most of these gadgets run on limited energy that runs out on time. *Gadget Legs- Inspector Gadget will temporarily be able to jump farther and higher until the battery's energy runs out. *Gadget Parachute- Inspector Gadget will float downward to the next area with a parachute coming out of his hat. *Gadget Coat- In two areas, Gadget's coat inflates, causing him to float upward like a balloon. *Gadget Copter- A large propeller will come out of the top of Inspector Gadget's hat, with handles protruding from either side of the hat. This enables Gadget to fly and has unlimited energy. *Gadget Skates- Gadget's shoes turn into rollerskates. Used to go through obstacles on ground and has unlimited energy. Plot The story begins with Dr. Claw contacting one of his M.A.D. agents and asking him for progress on his plan. The agent replies that Inspector Gadget and his allies will soon be eliminated. Cut to New York, where Gadget, Penny, and Brain are touring. Some M.A.D. agents capture Penny and Brain as they observe the Statue of Liberty. Gadget notices an object resembling a tennis ball, but it explodes. Chief Quimby appears and gives him a message telling him Dr. Claw has captured Penny and Brain and plots to use gigantic robots to take over the world, starting with five major tourist locations. After the usual routine of throwing the self-destructing message back at the Chief, Gadget attempts to use his Gadget Copter. When nothing happens, Chief Quimby explains the bomb(the tennis ball object that exploded earlier) was an invention of Dr. Claw's made to neutralize all his gadgets and that he now needs Gadget Batteries to use them. While searching through New York City, Gadget finds the Statue of Liberty suspicious. Inside it, he uses the Gadget Coat to float to the top of the tower. He then fights a robot resembling the Statue of Liberty. After the robot is destroyed, Inspector Gadget uses his Gadget Copter to go to Paris. Gadget's adventures in Paris leads him to the top of the Eiffel Tower, where he battles a robotic ape throwing bombs. His next location is London. The Inspector battles a M.A.D. agent dressed as a pink bunny and later a robotic British guard wielding an umbrella. Gadget proceeds to go to Mexico. After traversing a tall temple, Gadget defeats a robotic serpent. The case guarded by the robotic serpent opens, releasing Penny and Brain. Penny informs her Uncle Gadget that Dr. Claw's base is in the Caribbean and that he is building an army of robotic clones of Inspector Gadget. Inspector Gadget goes to the Caribbean and destroys all of his robot doubles. He then takes out the last of the M.A.D. robots, a series of large robotic versions of M.A.D. Cat. After all the robots are destroyed, Chief Quimby appears to congratulate Gadget and tells him to quickly get Dr. Claw. Dr. Claw curses at Gadget and starts making his getaway in the M.A.D. Jet. Inspector Gadget catches up with Claw, but the villain once again gets away. Gadget, however, isn't too upset that Dr. Claw escaped again, noting he was pretty close that time and will probably capture Dr. Claw next time. Levels Every level takes place in a real-life location. New York City *Battery Gadgets: Gadget Legs, Gadget Parachute, Gadget Coat *Enemies: M.A.D. Agents, New York citizens, Missile Robot *Boss: Statue of Liberty Robot. It attacks by marching side to side and firing missiles. It can only be harmed by its own missiles, so Gadget can only hurt it by standing in one place and then running when the robot is near him and a missile is about to hit him. Paris *Battery Gadgets: Gadget Parachute, Gadget Legs, Gadget Copter, Gadget Coat *Enemies: M.A.D. Agents *Boss: Gorilla Robot. It hangs from the tip of the Eiffel Tower and attacks by throwing bombs. The bombs can be sent back using the Gadget Tennis Racket. Sending the bombs back hurts the robot. London *Battery Gadgets: Gadget Skates, Gadget Legs *Enemies: M.A.D. Agents, Crows, Englishmen, Robots *Miniboss: M.A.D. Agent disguised as a rabbit. Walks around in circles dropping bombs. Gadget attacks by tricking him into walking onto his bombs right when they explode. *Boss: Umbrella Guard. Attacks by sending smaller versions of himself falling from the sky. The smaller robots explode when they hit the ground and harm Gadget. The robot is defeated by defeating his smaller copies before they hit the ground, hitting him once, and repeating. Mexico *Battery Gadgets: Gadget Legs, Gadget Skates *Enemies: M.A.D. Agents, Mexicans, Robots *Boss: Quetzalcoatl Robot. Unlike the other boss robots, it has no health bar and is invincible. Gadget can only defeat it by running around in circles and getting it to run away. Caribbean *Battery Gadgets: Gadget Parachute, Gadget Copter *Enemies: M.A.D. Guards, Inspector Gadget Robots *Boss: M.A.D Cat Robots. The final boss has three phases. In phase one, Gadget fights three large green M.A.D. Cat robots that take turns fighting, taking each other's place once one has been defeated. They attack by firing missiles that can be deflected back at them using the Gadget Tennis Racket. In phase two, Gadget fights two smaller blue M.A.D. Cat robots. Their projectiles have to be avoided to get them to hurt themselves. In the final phase of the battle, a single red M.A.D. Cat robot even smaller than the previous ones appears. It can only be defeated through this pattern- waiting for it to temporarily stop attacking, and then hitting it. Two-Player Mode Unlocked after the game is beaten. The two-player mode is a mini-game where two players compete against killing each other's team(selectable team members include Inspector Gadget, the M.A.D. agents, and the robots). Both players can only play as one team member at a time. In each round, the players try to knock each other off the platform or get crushed by the falling rocks until all members on one team die. see also *wikipedia:Inspector Gadget: Mad Robots Invasion Category:Video Games